Johnny Yong Bosch
|birth_place = Kansas City, Missouri, U.S. |age = |death_date= None |death_place = None |occupation = Actor, voice actor, martial artist, musician |alias = John Bosch |gender = Male |status = Married |family = Cindy Bosch (sister) Michael Bosch (brother) Diana Bosch (sister) |spouse = Amy Bosch}} Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976, Kansas City, Missouri) is an American actor, voice actor, martial artist, and musician. He may be best-known for portraying Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and being the English voice of Vash the Stampede in Trigun, as well as the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Sasori and Genma Shiranui in Naruto Shippuden, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kiba in Wolf's Rain, Renton Thurston in Eureka Seven, Guy Cecil in Tales of the Abyss, Emil Castagnier in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Shotaro Kaneda in Akira, and Nero in Devil May Cry 4. He's also a two time American Anime Award nominee. Biography Early life Bosch was born John Jay Bosch in Kansas City, Missouri and raised in Garland, Texas. His mother is Korean and his father is of German/Irish descent.Ranger Mania Power Rangers Bosch is best known for his role as Adam Park in the hit show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. During the second season, three of the actors who portrayed the Rangers (Austin St. John, Thuy Trang, and Walter Emanuel Jones) were in what is believed to have been a hold-out for more money. Instead of giving them the money they were holding out for, Saban replaced them with brand new actors. In the episode titled "The Power Transfer" (Parts 1 & 2), the three Power Rangers holding out were replaced. Bosch auditioned for the role of the second Black Ranger at KD Studio in July 1994. The motion picture based on the TV show, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, went on to make over $30 million in the box office. One of the most memorable lines in the film ("I'm a frog") was an ad lib on Bosch's part (legitimately disappointed that he was given powers of a frog, while others had "cooler" powers like the ape and the wolf). In this film, all the Power Rangers would gain the powers of Ninjetti, a theme that would continue on into the third season of the television show. Bosch was also one of the few actors to do his own stunts. In between the fourth and fifth season, another movie based on the TV show would be released, again having Bosch in the role of Adam. The movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, had the Zeo Rangers receive new powers for the upcoming 5th season, Power Rangers: Turbo. The movie was a box office disaster, because of a limited theatrical release, and went on to make only $8 million in the U.S. However, the video release of the film was one of the highest selling of 1997. For Power Rangers: Turbo, Bosch was given more time and more lines then he had in the previous seasons, revealing more of his comedic and martial arts abilities. However, a few weeks into the filming of episodes, the cast caught a newspaper article searching for new Rangers for Power Rangers: Turbo. This surprised the current cast, as they were unaware of the producers' decision to write them off. The cast agreed to leave the show mid-season. All four former Zeo Rangers would make their final performances of the season in the episode, "Passing the Torch" (Parts 1 & 2), where each of the Rangers named a replacement to take over for them as they go off to college. Adam would choose Carlos Vallertes (played by Roger Velasco) to take on the powers of the Green Turbo Ranger.Power Rangers Turbo; "Passing the Torch, Part 2" Bosch would make another appearance on the show in an episode of Power Rangers: In Space. In "Always a Chance", Carlos was having doubts about his ability to be a Power Ranger after almost nearly killing his friend, Cassie Chan (played by Patricia Ja Lee), the Pink Ranger. Adam appeared to help his old friend find his lost confidence and to hone his skills. In the middle of this, a monster appeared and Carlos was still not ready to take him on. Adam then used an old damaged Morpher from his Mighty Morphin Power Ranger days to become the Black Ranger once again. This was short lived as the powers were unstable, but he was able to help Carlos and hold off a monster long enough for Carlos to get his confidence back and realize he was worthy of being a Power Ranger. Since this nearly killed him, though, Adam decided not to risk morphing into the Black Ranger again. Bosch, at this point, would make his most recent appearance in the new series of Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive, in a two part special called "Once a Ranger" reprising his role as Adam the Mighty Morphin Black Power Ranger. Due to the current practice of having a particular group of Rangers only lasting for one season in the more recent shows, Bosch's run of 3½ seasons, two films, and two guest appearances is not surpassed by many others who were involved with Power Rangers. He is also one of the Rangers to make the most appearances with six different seasons as the same character. Jason David Frank is the one with the most, in his role of Tommy Oliver, with seven. Post-''Power Rangers'' career After Power Rangers, Bosch became very active in voice work landing numerous lead roles. He got into voice acting through a movie flaw. After filming an entire movie, described by him as a "stunt action" film, all of his audio was lost. After overdubbing his lines, the producer told him he had a good "hero" voice. They had him audition for his first voice acting role, which turned out to be Vash the Stampede in Trigun. Bosch has most recently been working as an English voice actor for various Japanese anime television series, video games, and movies. His most notable roles are as Ichigo Kurosaki in BLEACH, Renton in Eureka Seven, Vash in Trigun, Kaneda in Akira, Kiba in Wolf's Rain, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass, Claus in Last Exile, Clair in Heat Guy J, Sakaki in Witch Hunter Robin, Yuji "Saku" Sakurai in Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad, Guy in Tales of the Abyss for the PS2, and Nero in Devil May Cry 4 for PS3, Xbox 360, and PC, and the role of Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Rush Sykes in The Last Remnant for Xbox 360 and PC, and Sanada Yukimura in the Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings anime series, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes for the PS3 and Wii, as well as in Warriors Orochi and Samurai Warriors 3. Bosch is also the lead singer and rhythm guitarist of his band Eyeshine.Eyeshine He has an active Web site with videos, spoofs, and a forum that covers his band, Power Rangers, music, anime and a wide variety of subjects. In February 2006, the band released their first album, "How About That". The band released their full album, "Red Stripes White Lights", on April 10, 2008. The band's newest album, "Paper Kingdom" is due out in April 2009. In 2002, Bosch appeared in Wicked Game (English: Extreme Heist) along with fellow Rangers actors Jason Narvy and Paul Schrier. The direct-to-video film is notable for its high-octane stunts (Bosch did all of his own stunts), culminating in a skydiving scene which took 57 jumps to perfect. In 2005, Bosch produced, wrote and directed a film, Stray, whose post-production has been on-hold, due to Bosch's busy work schedule and audio problems. In 2006, Bosch combined once again with Koichi Sakamoto to work on the film Broken Path. The film promises to provide enough action to satisfy any fan while providing a decent script. Bosch reportedly split his head during one stunt causing him to receive 5 stitches. The scene has been edited into the film. In the film he stars alongside Daniel Southworth, who was the runner-up in 1994 auditions for the part of Adam on Power Rangers. He later became a PR actor himself as Eric Myers in Power Rangers Time Force. In 2007, Bosch co-starred alongside Ray Park in a comic-book style action film, Hellbinders. Bosch does the motion capturing and voice of Nero in Devil May Cry 4, making him the third actor involved with Power Rangers to have a role in the Devil May Cry franchise, following Reuben Langdon, who performed voice and motion capture for Dante in Devil May Cry 3 (and DMC4), and Daniel Southworth, who voiced and did motion capture for Vergil, also in DMC3, and for Credo, in DMC4. Recently, he also voiced the Final Fantasy character Firion in the PSP game Final Fantasy: Dissidia. Also host of AnimeTV, which started its second season on Revision3. Eyeshine Eyeshine is a four piece, "edge rock" band originating in West Hills, California. Eyeshine consists of members Bosch (lead vocals, guitar), Maurice Salmin (drums, vocals, piano), Eddie Colmenares (lead guitar), and Crystal Mesina (bass). They have played shows all over the United States, and have a steady, devoted fan base thanks in part to Bosch's work as an anime voice actor. The origins of Eyeshine date back almost a decade when Bosch and Salmin began playing together in a church band. Eventually deciding to take a shot at writing and performing their own music, the band went through many incarnations before deciding on the name Eyeshine. Bosch got the name "Eyeshine" from an episode of the The Crocodile Hunter. Steve Irwin was rescuing crocodiles in the darkness and kept repeating that he could spot them by their 'eyeshine' from his lantern. Alex Orantes joined the band a year later, followed by Danny Lee who joined in the early months of 2007 after the release of the band's EP How About That. Their full-length debut album Red Stripes White Lights was released in the early spring of 2007. In early March 2009, the band released four tracks from their upcoming second album, My Paper Kingdom, on their MySpace while updating fans on the new release date set for April 2009. However, My Paper Kingdom was ultimately released on June 5, 2009. On March 23, 2009, Bosch announced through the band's MySpace page that band members Danny Lee and Alex Orantes would be leaving. This is because Alex was getting more involved in a church band and Danny had a new wife. According to the bands MySpace they have found new members. Eyeshine will be releasing an all acoustic album, entitled Afterglow, and an third album, titled Tones of Echoes, that will be released in the near future. ;Discography | length2 = 3:45 | title3 = Here Comes the End Again | length3 = 2:37 | title4 = Waterfall | length4 = 5:58 | title5 = 21st Century Overload | length5 = 3:32 | title6 = Come Back Now | length6 = 2:18 | title7 = Not Really Good | length7 = 3:54 | title8 = You're the Reason | length8 = 6:37 | title9 = Don't Bury Your Eyes | length9 = 3:40 | title10 = My Something New | length10 = 4:20 | title11 = Blackout | length11 = 3:54 | title12 = Sunday Flower | length12 = 2:33 | title13 = I'd Do Anything | length13 = 4:27 | title14 = Maybe You Can | length14 = 4:20 | title15 = Red Stripes White Lights | length15 = 2:00 }} | length2 = 3:52 | title3 = Let It Out | length3 = 2:33 | title4 = Just Like the Others | length4 = 3:16 | title5 = Alone | length5 = 4:39 | title6 = Never Gonna Fake It | length6 = 3:16 | title7 = Crush Me | length7 = 3:25 | title8 = Seeing Red | length8 = 2:40 | title9 = Something More | length9 = 3:52 | title10 = Fall | length10 = 4:17 | title11 = Dance with the Angels | length11 = 3:32 | title12 = Calfornia Bound | length12 = 3:08 }} * Afterglow (2010) (Songs: "Tearing Away" (acoustic; feat. Kimberly Freeman of One-Eyed Doll) ) - 4:19 * Tone of Echoes (2010) (Songs: "Hope Is So Far Away" - 4:00; "Our Whole Lives Tonight" - 3:54) ;Music Videos * Song is available for play on the band's official MySpace page. * Song is available for play on the band's Battle of the Bands 14 page. Filmography Anime roles * Akira: The Special Edition'' - Shotaro Kaneda' (Animaze Dub) * ''Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad - Yuji "Saku" Sakurai * Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan - Sakura Kusakabe * Blue Dragon - Bishop * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Bo-Jiggler * Boys Be - Ueno 4 * Burst Angel - Akio 18 * Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Eriol Hiiragizawa * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Lelouch Lamperouge * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Lelouch Lamperouge * Durarara!! - Izaya Orihara * Eureka Seven - Renton Thurston * Fafner of the Azure - Kazuki Makabe (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Freedom Project - Kazuma * Fullmetal Alchemist - Lujon 35 * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Albert de Morcerf (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Gate Keepers - Reiji Kageyama * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - J.D. 9 * Gun Sword - Michael Garret * Gurren Lagann - Rossiu Adai * Hare+Guu - Chet (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Heat Guy J - Clair Leonelli * Here is Greenwood - Kazuya Hasukawa * I'll CKBC - Hitonari Hiiragi * Kamichu! - Kenji Ninomiya * Karas - Reiji * Last Exile - Claus Valca * Mars Daybreak - Gram River * Let's Go! Tamagotchi - KuroMametchi * Lucky Star - Boy Student 18, Daisuke Ono * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi * The Melody of Oblivion - Monster King Solomon III a.k.a. Solo * Mirage of Blaze - Kotaro Fuma * Moribito: Guradian of the Spirit - Sagum, additional voices * Naruto - Genma Shiranui, Shigure, Gen'yumaru, Sagi, Akio * Naruto Shippuden - Genma Shiranui, Sasori * Paradise Kiss - Hiroyuki Tokumori * Paranoia Agent - Yuichi Taira (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette - Eiri (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Please Twins - Maiku Kamishiro * The Prince of Tennis - Shusuke Fuji * Samurai Champloo - Shinsuke and other various voices 7; Jogger in the Forest 9 * Saiyuki Reload - Rampa 4 * Sengoku Basara - Yukimura Sanada * Stellvia of the Universe - Kouta Otoyama (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Tales of Phantasia OVA - Cress Albane * Tenjho Tenge - Masataka Takayanagi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Texhnolyze - Takuto (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Trigun - Vash the Stampede * Witch Hunter Robin - Haruto Sakaki * Wolf's Rain - Kiba * 5 Centimeters Per Second - Takaki Tono Non-Anime roles * 'Three Delivery - Sid Power Rangers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger (in 1994 he was credited simply as John Bosch before being credited under the name Johnny Yong Bosch.) ** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Wild West Rangers, Part I" and "Wild West Rangers, Part II" – Abraham / Black Wild West Ranger * Power Rangers: Zeo – Zeo Ranger IV * Power Rangers: Turbo – Green Turbo Ranger * Power Rangers In Space "Always A Chance" – Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger (Guest) * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive "Once A Ranger" – Adam Park/Black Mighty Morphin Ranger (Guest) Video Games roles * .hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Kuhn (as Johnny Bosch) * .hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Kuhn * .hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Kuhn * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Hans Grimm (uncredited) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Patrick James "PJ" Beckett (uncredited) * Atelier Rorona: Alchemist of Arland - Iksel * Avalon Code - Ur "Lightning Spirit" * Baten Kaitos Origins - Ven * Bleach: The Blade of Fate - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Ichigo Kurosaki * Bleach: Dark Souls - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Ichigo Kurosaki * ''Devil May Cry 4'' - Nero (motion capture and voice) (as Johnny Bosch)' * ''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Various WRO Soldiers, Incidental Characters * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Firion * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Almaz von Almandine Adamant (uncredited) * Eternal Poison - Olifen (uncredited) * Eternal Sonata - Fugue, Phil * ''Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Seto, Additional Voices * Galerians: Ash - Rion Steiner, Pat (older) * Grandia III - Yuki (uncredited) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (video game) - Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Kamen Rider Onyx * Magna Carta II - Juto * Mimana Iyar Chronicles - Crais Sewell (uncredited) * Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Zero * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Genma * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Genma * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 - Sasori (True Form) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Sasori (True Form) * Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Council 4 - Sasori (True Form) * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 - Sasori (True Form) * Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Sasori (True Form) * Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising - Sasori (True Form) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Sasori(True Form) * Project Sylpheed - Yoji Kashiwazaki (uncredited) * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - Brad Vickers (uncredited) * Rune Factory Frontier - Raguna (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Shinjiro Taiga (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors 3 - Sanada Yukimura (uncredited) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes - Yukimura Sanada * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Protagonist, Tōru Adachi (uncredited), Additional Voices * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Richard Traydor (uncredited) * Suikoden V - Frey (Freyjadour), Voice 1/Battle Cries * Summon Night: Twin Age - Aldo * Tactics Ogre: Wheel of Fate - Vice Bozeg * Tales of the Abyss - Guy Cecil (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Emil Castagnier, Ratatosk, Aster (uncredited) * ''The Last Remnant'' - Rush Sykes''' * The Sword of Etheria - Fiel * Time Hollow - Ethan Kairos (uncredited) * Transformers: War for Cybertron- Bumblebee' * ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Kraad, Roland, Seluvia, Xehnon, and Masato (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Sanada Yukimura (uncredited) * Wild Arms 4 - Kresnik (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Sanada Yukimura (uncredited) Film roles * Akira - Shotaro Kaneda * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Ichigo Kurosaki * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Ichigo Kurosaki * Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name - Ichigo Kurosaki * Death Note Movie - Random Citizen * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie (Adam Park) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (Adam Park) * Wicked Games (Billy Ray Leung) * Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (Josh) * Resident Evil: Degeneration (Additional Voices) * Stray (Brandon) * Broken Path (Jack) * Hellbinders (Ryu) * Hit Somebody (Simmons) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting (Himself) Other * Death Trance (Ryu'en) (English Dub) (Credited as Johnny Youg Bosch) * Host of AnimeTV video podcast * Host of Power Rangers Funniest Moments * Cameo on the Miss Hannah Minx YouTube Channel References External links *Interview with Johnny Yong Bosch by AnimeOmnitude *Interview with Johnny Yong Bosch by JesuOtaku and Linkara *Eyeshine.net, the official site of Bosch's rock band * * * * * * ar:جوني يونغ بوش es:Johnny Yong Bosch it:Johnny Yong Bosch ja:ジョニー・ヨング・ボッシュ pt:Johnny Yong Bosch fi:Johnny Yong Bosch th:จอห์นนี่ ยอง บ๊อช Category:1976 births Category:American film actors Category:American male singers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American rock singers Category:American stunt performers Category:American television actors Category:American actors of Asian descent Category:American martial artists Category:American wushu practitioners Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Korean descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of German descent Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Missouri Category:Musicians from Texas Category:People from the Kansas City metropolitan area Category:People from Garland, Texas Category:Power Rangers Category:American Christians